Fantasia! Pretty Cure
by sakura312015
Summary: The story is about a school girl whose name is Tsubasa, Kohane. She turns into a pretty cure along with three other girls. They use the Fantasia Lock and Fantasia Key to start transforming. When the lock is open, Queen Cele asks them what their wishes are. If they are uncertain the gate disappears but if they're true on their wish, the wish is granted and she becomes a pretty cure.
**OP 1 -** Fantasia Check

* * *

 **EPISODE 1:** _The bird's wings will fly, I am Cure Feather!_

* * *

One alarm clock, then the next, and then the next, until all five clocks on the bedside table plus the cuckoo clock blared their annoying alarms all over the small room, but to no avail Kohane turns them off. Kohane is rubbing her eyes. She looks at the clock. ''Ah! I'll be late!'', screamed Kohane.

She gets her school outfit on, and runs out of the room. Mrs. Tsubasa notices her.

''Do you need bread?'', she asks.

''No thank you, mom! I have to go now or I'll be late!'' The door opens and Kohane runs. ''My name is Kohane Tsubasa! I am a 1st year at Fantastic Stars Academy. I'm 15 years old and my wish is- to be able to fly freely.''

''Kohane-chan!'' I hear a voice.

''Oh!'' I turned back and saw my best friend.

''My name is Aoi Kuroda. I am also a 1st year at Fantastic Stars Academy like Kohane. My age is 15 years old and my wish- I'm still uncertain about it.'' ''Oh crap, we're going to be late!'

Both of the two girls were late to class. No- were they?

''I'm sorry.'' Kohane says to Mr. Todo.

''Kohane you know you should wake up early every morning, right?'' He says.

''Yes sir.'' She murmured.

''You two may go to your seats for now.'' said Mr. Todo.

They nodded at the same time.

* * *

 _It's the end of class where Kohane and Aoi walks home together.  
_

''Want to walk home together, Aoi?'' she said.

''Sure, that's okay with me.''

''Yes!'' Kohane triumphs.

 _They see a taxi, a few of the police officers, and a crying mother._

''What's happening?'' Kohane said.

''I don't know, let's go check it out.''

''Please save my daughter! A weird person turned her into that monster!'' The mother yelped.

''FUTILE!'' The monster chanted. ''I KNOW IN THE FUTURE THAT MY MOTHER WILL BE DEAD AND I WANT TO BE WITH HER FOREVER BUT I KNOW IT'S POINTLESS SINCE IT WON'T HAPPEN!''

''Chiaki-chan!'' The mother cried. ''Come here, it's your mother. Don't worry, I'll never die!''

* * *

A strange looking stuffed animal moved towards Kohane.

''What should I do? I really want to save her daughter but-''

''Kuru kuru pa, PuriKyua ni nare!'' It said.

''I don't understand what you're saying,'' Kohane says.

''My name is Cinder! I want you to become a pretty cure, one of the legendary warriors!~desu.''

''One of the legendary warriors?''

''O-hohohohoho!'' Kohane hears a strange voice.

''And who are you supposed to be?'' said Kohane.

''My name is Scarpe, loyal and faithful servant to Real~sama.'' She looks at the fairy and sees her holding one of the legendary items to transform, the Fantasia Lock and Key. ''FUTILE, get the LOCK AND KEY!''

''FUTILE!'' The monster chanted again. The fairy drops the lock and key and gets hit in the string of the Futile.

''You, girl! Open the lock with the Fantasia Key and yell Fantasia Gate~Make-Believe!'' The fairy yells in strain. ''Hurry!''

''O-okay!'' Kohane picks up the lock and the Fantasia Key. She says, ''Fantasia Gate~Make-Believe!'' as soon as the lock is open.

''The gate to the Fantasia World is open. Now, what kind of pretty cure will you be and what is your wish?'' says Queen Cele.

As she transforms, she thinks about her wish. ''My wish is- to fly freely beyond the gates!''

''I see. Your wish will be granted and you'll become a pretty cure!'' Queen Cele exclaims.

''Kohane-chan!'' Aoi sees a girl familiar replacing Kohane, she has a long pink ponytail to her back and ruby-like eyes.

She says, ''The bird's wings will fly, I am Cure Feather!'' before posing.

''Kohane- is that you?! You look amazing!'' Aoi thought.

* * *

 **ED 1 -** Over the Stars

* * *

I had fun writing this chapter of Fantasia Pretty Cure and I think this is a nice start. Thank you for reading Fantasia! Pretty Cure, and some days I will continue to update it.

\- Sakura312015


End file.
